Timmy's World at Night: Take One
Title: Timmy's World at Night: Take One Recorded: November 20th, 2007 '' Uploaded: ''July 10th, 2008 (Bobtherbuf) Length: 4:22 Description: Take One of me doing stuff in the middle of the night. Transcript video opens on Timbox in his room, holding his camera steady. Visible behind him are bookshelves, with rather large dinosaur toys on top. "This is really my first home movie ever published on YouTube, by the time I was called TimTheFilmmaker." Timbox: Okay... waves a finger before moving the camera around him Timbox: Stardate...No-...Captain's Log: Stardate - November...November 20th! Two-thooooousand seven, A.D.! "You know what I've said in this video is that in 2 days time, me and my family will celebrate Thanksgiving in Aunt Tina's house, and we did last fall." Timbox: It'll be TWO up two fingers days 'till Thanksgiving, and two day's later at the camera you'll be thankful for, to GOD the Almighty...You know? head up and down Yeah, yeah...finger Yeah...[blinks twice rapidly] And next we'll explore the room at night. camera spins around towards the door leading out of his room. *An unknown annotation link box appears on the video at this point for no clear reason* Timbox walks towards the door, humming as he turns the handle. Opening the door, the hallway is pitch dark, nothing being visible until he reaches a bathroom with a light on "This is my bathroom before Dad destroys it to add a new bathroom and new bathtub in the summertime of 2008." [Timbox enters the bathroom, briefly showing a toilet, a bathtub, and two mirrors] Timbox: Here's the bathroom...Yes... goes back into the hallway. *Another annotation box that links to nothing appears* Timbox: ''the dark'' And here's my brother Scott, but he's locked inside. continues through the hallway for a while, nothing being visible until a brief glance of a blue light in the distance. Under his breath, he whispers something like "They're asleep". He turns and enters a room with a lamp, presumably the living room or his parents room. '' '''Timbox: '''Mom, when are you going to sleep? "Mom was the only one I've talked to, telling her to wish everyone thanks and giving to God last fall." '''Sue McKenzie:' Hmm? brief rustling is seen from his mother Timbox: Well, two days t-...Two days when it came time for Thanksgiving...And you'll be thankful to God! Right? Sue McKenzie: I'll be thankful to God, that's correct. Timbox: Yeah. Sue McKenzie: '''For a lot of things. '''Timbox: Yeah...More around...And, uh, go see either Donnie Darko or Borat! Cultural Learning of Imaginary...hum-then the Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan... his mother speechless, Timbox quickly turns around and heads back down the hallway. Heading into the kitchen, we see a light illuminating a stove. "This is the kitchen, folks, where any family member could hang out and dine. All was left was leftover pizza." hovers over a wooden slate on the stove with three slices of pizza, one appearing quite a bit more burnt than the rest; another slice appears to already have a bite taken out of it. He continues through the darkness, humming briefly. Timbox: What is it? camera zooms in on a digital clock display from an unseen appliance. The time shown is 10:54. *A third unknown annotation box appears* Timbox: 'Bout 10:54! walks farther through the dark, muttering something under his breath. Flicking on a light, Timbox is now in a stairway with a rake and a mop hanging on the wall to his right. Timbox spins the camera around, facing the door behind him. Timbox: Go bye-bye! door closes. Timbox turns back around and begins to head down a set of stairs. Seeing a string of Christmas lights that are lit up, he appears to start humming the first few notes of "If I Only Had a Brain" before reading the last step. Turning a corner, we see one light over various scraps laying on the floor. In the distance, coolers are seen lined up against the wall, with a washer and dryer to his right. '' "This is the basement of my family house, where the landry washing machine and dryer is located. It is also where my brothers watched TV and played Xbox and Nintendo Gamecube once." '''Timbox:' Yousheshuu... begins looking around for an overhead light. Timbox: Maybe...There we use this. tugs on a string above him, and a rather large lightbulb turns on. We see the tops of shelves that appear to contain sports equipment. For no clear reason, Timbox almost immediately tugs the light back off, and turns his attention to another washer and dryer, covered by a pile of clothes, to his right, illuminated by a different overhead light. The camera swirves around, showing another cooler, bootles, and a large WARNING sign near the floor. He briefly looks at some pipes. Timbox: Hmm! turns around and heads down a different path, back near the string of Christmas lights. *Yet another unknown annotation box appears* A light suddenly comes on, and we see piles and piles of junk, including a yellow hat, bikes, and large garbage bags. Timbox: Hmm... walks over near a heater, then quickly turns around, briefly glancing over an old television set on a shelf and a chair with a computer mouse in front of it; presumably, there is a computer under the television Timbox: Hmm? we see a closer view of more of the junk, including an orange bucket and a window. Going back the way he came, he turns the camera back at himself, fading in and out of visibility. '' '''Timbox:' Whew...Seems that the house...is VERY quiet....So let's go back upstairs. camera spins back around, and briefly we see the full extent of the Christmas lights before Timbox begins heading back up the stairs. Nine footsteps are heard before he opens the door at the top. A quick glance is shown of the room his mother was in, before Timbox heads through the hallway back to his room. '' '''Timbox:' (whispering) And now we're into my room... view of his bed, covered in a large pile of assorted crap, is seen as Timbox closes the bedroom door. *One last unknown annotation box appears, in addition to a last message* "Man, I would've clean it up occassionally. But anyway, It was published in November 2007 on YouTube. See my 10 other videos under the name Bobtherbuf at: www.youtube.com/bobtherbuf. So, that's all folks!" Timbox: 'Yesss... ''turns the camera back on himself '''Timbox: Mothers! So..yeah, only you, at the camera me at himself before thinking for a few seconds...um, and either these good guys back towards the door and the Pebble and the Penguin; they're Hubie, and Marina, and Rocko...and I was attacked by insumbant''?'' evil! camera's view is thrown towards a bookcase filled to the brim with books, and the video ends